


Hi, my name is Jeff-

by PigeonTracks



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M, i hope u enjoy the insanity, idk how u guys put up with my bullshit, this is literally just a fun crack fic dhfsjdk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: When Jeff the Killer goes missing, the cps mistake Jeff Koval for their Jeff- much to Habit's dismay.Jeff must figure out how to blend in, and keep his identity a secret amongst a house of killers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hi, my name is Jeff-

Yet another iteration and Jeff found himself in the clutches of Habit again. It had happened a lot faster this time, and he had begun to remember, remember what happened before. Obviously, Habit was going to have none of that, and that is why Jeff found himself tied to a pyre. His clothes smelled of gasoline, and the ropes cut into his hands, his gag bound so tight it pressed into his cheeks. Habit had got tired of his screaming a few hours ago.

Jeff stared up at the darkening sky. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye this time- goodbye to Alex, and Evan, or even Vinny. He wasn't going to cry. Habit would enjoy that too much, and this time, he was going to go out silently, without a fight.

He flinched as Habit suddenly chuckled, uncomfortably close to his ear. Jeff glanced over as Habit flicked a lighter, waving it close to his gas-soaked clothes, taunting him.

”So sad you couldn't stick around longer, Jeffy boy-" Habit sneered. “But I don't want you to be fucking things up this time.”

He leaned closer, and held the small flame directly in front of Jeff's face, making him cringe away. Habit smiled and stuck it slightly closer. “This time- you don't even get the honor of a fun death-"

Jeff glared at Habit, eyes brimming with a mixture of fear and hatred. He hated looking in those eyes, those eyes that were still Evan's. Jeff couldn't hold his gaze, and turned his head, trying to look at something else, like the grass, or a distant tree- anything but that damn demon in his friend's body, and he tried to tune out his meaningless monologuing.

He cried out as a flash of heat seared across his face, Habit running the lighter across his skin. Thank god the gasoline was on his clothes instead.

Habit snarled. “Pay attention, you fuck-"

Jeff groaned. It didn't matter if he paid attention or not, respected Habit or not, he was going to die anyway. If fact, it was getting harder and harder to pay attention to the demon's ramblings, as a dim buzz had started in the back of his head, ringing in his ears with a high whine. Lovely, a migraine from stress. He closed his eyes, trying to shut it all out as the ringing became louder, becoming the only thing running through his mind. 

Suddenly, he realized Habit had stopped talking, cutting himself off. A damn miracle. Jeff slowly opened one eye to look at the demon. Habit was speechless, staring off into the woods. Jeff suddenly felt as if he was being choked, and began coughing through the gag, his sharp, hacking breaths muffled by the cloth. His sight seemed to blur as he watched the demon. Habit yelled something, swearing at someone Jeff couldn't see, someone just out of Jeff's line of vision. He couldn't make out what he was saying, sound blurred together as if he was underwater.

Without warning, Habit took off, running after someone, leaving Jeff alone. The ringing grew still louder, and he cried out, coughing more violently until he felt a sticky substance beginning to soak his gag. 

Then It appeared, towering over him, peering down at him with its void, featureless face. 

Jeff sputtered, feeling himself beginning to blackout. The ringing made his head feel like it was going to explode. Every cell in his body wanted to run, to flee, and he struggled at the ropes that bound him like a fish stuck in a net.

A dim sensation of someone muttering in his ear, and his bonds being cut through was the last thing he felt before he fell into dark unconsciousness.

\------------------

Hours later, Jeff woke up. It was dark, and the air was damp and cool. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up slowly, every limb feeling stiff and sluggish. As he slowly regained his senses, he became aware that his wrists were sore from being tied, but had been expertly bandaged, and so had the side of his face, which still stung from the lighter. 

He appeared to be in a small room, most likely a basement, the only light from a small window far up near the ceiling. Medical instruments laid on a nearby table, and hung from the cement walls, neatly cleaned and polished. Dark stains littered the floor, and Jeff found he had been laying on a rusty old operating table. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the table, he got up slowly and shakily. Jeff had no idea what this torture dungeon/basement/makeshift doctor's office was, but he was getting the hell out of there, whether this was Habit’s, or something else’s.

As he began to slowly walk, making his way carefully through his dim surroundings, he heard a soft creak and froze. Yellowish light flooded into the room as a door opened, and someone began making their way slowly down the stairs.

Jeff continued to stay completely still, frozen in fear as a figure descended the stairs, and stopped in front of him. The person was dressed in black, and cocked his head, swiveling around as if it couldn’t see him. It turned its face towards him, and Jeff let out a gasp as he saw its face- or rather, not a face, but a blue mask. Picking up Jeff’s small noise, it hurried towards him and placed its hands on his shoulders.

At that moment, Jeff picked up that this… thing… was not natural. Everything from its greyish skin, to its clawed hands, the way it stunk of blood, the dripping fluid from its mask, and the way it moved, frankly horrified him. Therefore, when it placed its hands on his shoulders, Jeff stumbled backward, nearly slamming into the operating table behind him.

“Get the fuck away!” He yelled, finding his voice hoarse and sore from screaming.

At his violent reaction, the creature drew back and gave Jeff a small bow before it spoke in a smooth, slightly British, voice.

“My apologies for starling you, Jeff, I should have expected you’d be… disoriented.” The creature spoke calmly.

Jeff, of course, wasn’t soothed at all and stood up defensively. “Let me the hell out of here- I don’t know who you are, or what you want, but I haven’t done anything-”

The creature sighed and put his hands behind his back to appear less threatening. “I have no intentions to hurt you, Jeff, you’re safe now- do you… remember what happened?”

Jeff frowned, slightly calmed, but still on edge. “What does it matter to you? Habit was gonna kill me, that’s all-”

“The boss finds it quite strange, you see. Why would Habit even attack you, after all?” The creature paused. “He wishes to exchange a few words with you if you don’t mind- although I’m sure he’ll understand if you still feel unwell-”

Jeff hesitated, holding back a retort. He just wanted to get out of here alive, after all, and maybe playing along would keep him alive so he could get out. And if this… boss… was against Habit, perhaps he could help them.

Swallowing his fear, but unable to keep the tremble out of his voice, Jeff spoke to it once more. 

“Fine. Take me to this boss-”

“Very good- follow me then-” It said, leading Jeff to the stairs. He could practically hear the smile in its voice.


End file.
